muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Minor Comics Mentions
Brief mentions of the Muppets in newspaper comics, comic books, webcomics, and editorials, amongst others. Images are alphabetized by the comic strip title, or the artist's last name if no title is applicable. See also The Muppets (comic strip). Newspaper comics Image:Babyblues-041707.gif| April 17, 2007 Image:Bignate051001.gif| May 10, 2001 Image:Bigtop042306.JPG| April 23, 2006 Image:Bizarro-20060321.png| March 21, 2006 Image:Bizarro1.jpg| September 8, 2006 Image:Bizarro51708.jpg| May 17, 2008 Image:Bizarro62508.jpg| June 25, 2008 Image:Bizarro072708.jpg| July 27, 2008 Image:Bizarro72808.jpg| July 28, 2008 Image:BizarroCookieMonster.jpg| May 24, 2009 Image:Bliss121110.gif| December 11, 2010 Image:Bloomcounty041083.JPG| April 10, 1983 Image:Boondocks20050822.gif| August 22, 2005 Image:Brewster12-09-2004.gif| December 9, 2004 Image:TheCity-JohnBackderf.gif| Image:Committed021900.gif| February 19, 2000 Image:Committed22202.gif| February 22, 2002 Image:Committed090404.gif| September 4, 2004 Image:Committed42205.gif| April 22, 2005 Image:cow-and-boy20070404.gif| April 4, 2007 Image:Dilbert.gif| May 6, 1995 Image:30763 strip.gif| September 11, 1991 Image:Familycircus-muppet.jpg| c. 1980 Image:2010-02-07_Family_Circus.gif| February 7, 2010 Image:FBOFW_1990-12-10.gif| December 12, 1990 Image:Fbofwss.JPG| December 16, 1980, reprinted December 19, 2008 Image:FBOFW_2010-09-12.jpg| August 30, 1981, reprinted in colour September 12, 2010 Image:Frumpytheclown.jpg| December 24, 1997 Image:Grandavenue121706.gif| December 17, 2006 Image:Herman91702.gif| September 17, 2002 Image:Hiandlois.jpg| July 9, 1980 Image:Inkpen113008.JPG| November 30, 2008 Image:Inkpen010710.JPG| January 7, 2010 Image:Jumpstart101803.gif| October 18, 2003 Image:Jumpstart62505.gif| June 25, 2005 Image:Kitncarlyle2504.gif| February 5, 2004 Image:LooseParts-DaveBlazek.gif| Image:Luann112805.gif| November 28, 2005 Image:Luann121005.gif| December 10, 2005 Image:RexMay20070609.jpg| June 9, 2007 Image:RexMay20080212.jpg| February 12, 2008 Image:RexMay.jpg| Image:Mollyandthebear121609.JPG| December 16, 2009 Image:Monty72603.gif| July 26, 2003 Image:Monty91307.gif| September 13, 2007 Image:355451.full.gif| February 21, 2011 Image:355452.full.gif| February 22, 2011 Image:355453.full.gif| February 23, 2011 Image:355454.full.gif| February 24, 2011 Image:Motley020503.gif| February 5, 2003 Image:Mythickle070108.JPG| July 1, 2008 Image:Overthehedge72300.gif| July 23, 2000 Image:Overthehedge52905.gif| May 29, 2005 Image:Overthehedge2206.gif| February 2, 2006 Image:pearlsbeforeswine20070522.jpg| May 22, 2007 Image:Pbs92809.gif| September 27, 2009 Image:PBSAug20.jpg| August 20, 2010 Image:Rhymes with Orange.20100619 large.gif| June 19, 2010 Image:Smigboom.JPG| November, 2008 Image:Smigmeep.jpg| November 12, 2009 Image:strip - Kevin KES Smith 1.jpg| Image:strip - Kevin KES Smith 2.jpg| Image:Souptonutz072507.gif| July 25, 2007 Image:Stateoftheunion121709.JPG| December 17, 2009 Image:StoneSoup-JanEliot.gif| Image:StrangeBrew-JohnDeering20090324.jpg| March 24, 2009 Image:Strangebrew20091220.png| December 20, 2009 Image:TinySepuku-KenCursoe.gif| Image:Toby82808.JPG| August 28, 2008 Image:Ziggy.gif| September 3, 2010 Editorial comics Image:McCord M996-11-23.jpg| March 16, 1991 Image:McCord M997-53-73.jpg| 1992 Image:NickAnderson20050222.jpg| February 22, 2005 Image:NickAnderson20050505.jpg| May 5, 2005 Image:RobertAriail20050622.gif| June 22, 2005 Image:SteveBenson20050627.gif| June 27, 2005 Image:RandyBish20090428.jpg| April 28, 2009 BramhallsWorld20100331.jpg| March 31, 2010 BramhallsWorld20110221.gif| February 21, 2011 Image:Brookins.jpg| September 11, 2008 Image:Patrickcorrigan102006.JPG| October 20, 2006 Image:Patrickcorrigan080207.jpg| August 2, 2007 Image:Patrickcorrigan082107.JPG| August 21, 2007 Image:20060221-coxforkum.gif| February 21, 2006 Image:billday20050623.jpg| June 23, 2005 Image:billday20070424.jpg| April 24, 2007 Image:Strip-AnthonyDiBerardo.jpg| 2004 Image:strip - Randall Enos the Lampoon 1.jpg| Image:strip - Randall Enos the Lampoon 2.jpg| Image:Mannyfrancisco081007.jpg| August 10, 2007 Image:Dave_Granlund_March_19.jpg| March 19, 2009 Image:Holbert-bostonherald.png| May 16, 2007 Image:DavidHorsey20050620.gif| June 20, 2005 Image:Huffaker081406.jpg| August 14, 2006 Image:JAK_cartoon_1977.jpg| May 16, 1977 Image:strip - Richard Jolley.jpg| Image:Clayjones032911.jpg| March 29, 2011 Image:SteveKelley20090317.jpg| March 13, 2009 Image:Mikelane040505.jpg| April 5, 2005 Image:Mike031209.jpg| March 12, 2009 Image:Mike111109.jpg| November 11, 2009 Image:Mikeluckovich.jpg| April 10, 2011 Image:Rjmatson051105.jpg| May 11, 2005 Image:Rjmatson122307.jpg| December 23, 2007 Image:Theomoudakis121506.JPG| December 15, 2006 Image:Nease 2005-07-25.jpg| July 25, 2005 Image:OgdetvarDanmark.jpg| June 6, 2010 Image:strip - Werner Olsen.jpg| Image:strip - Elmer Parolini.jpg| Image:MiltPriggee20050623.gif| June 23, 2005 Image:Thanksgiving-bird.jpg| Image:strip - Michael Roberts.jpg| Image:041405-RobRogers.gif| April 14, 2005 Image:RobRogers20090313.jpg| March 13, 2009 Image:strip - Dan Rosandich 1.jpg| Image:strip - Dan Rosandich 2.jpg| Image:Strip-WilliamSchorr-LAExaminer.gif| 1980 Image:JeffStahler20050624.gif| June 24, 2005 Image:JeffStahler20051006.gif| October 6, 2005 Image:SteveSack20050624.jpg| June 24, 2005 Image:TomDancingBug-RubenBolling1999.gif| 1999 Image:Johntrevor011705.jpg| January 17, 2005 Image:strip - Turner and Karl.jpg| Image:Kirkwalters031010.jpg| March 10, 2010 Image:DonWright20050622.gif| June 22, 2005 Image:MattWuerker20081024.jpg| October 24, 2008 Image:strip - Carroll Zahn.jpg| Image:Zyglis 110224.jpg| February 24, 2011 Webcomics Image:Basicinstructions.gif| September 23, 2007 Image:Bearmansesamestreetcartoon2.jpg| November 11, 2009 Image:Bearmansesamestreetcartoon.jpg| November 12, 2009 Image:Bearmansesamestreetcartoon3.jpg| November 13, 2009 Image:2007-10-04-cg0525denver.gif| October 4, 2007 Image:2010-08-26-cgexchange.gif| August 27, 2010 Image:Dinosaurcomics030204.png| March 2, 2004 Image:Frog_Raccoon_Kermit.jpg| October 31, 2009 Image:Frog Raccoon Cinema.jpg| Image:Headlines022811.jpg| February 28, 2011 Image:Fyeah040411.jpg| April 4, 2011 Image:Gutters122010.jpg| December 20, 2010 Image:Gutters122910.jpg| December 29, 2010 Image:Gutters011011.jpg| January 10, 2011 Image:Gutters032111.jpg| March 21, 2011 Image:2010-08-27-meandg011.png| August 27, 2010 Image:Leasticoulddo071110.gif| July 11, 2010 Image:Lefthandedtoons.gif| Image:Lefthanded2.gif| Image:Letsbefriendsagain120209.jpg| December 2, 2009 Image:Maneggs1.jpg| October 29, 2009 Image:2009-06-29-beartato-lifesgoal.gif| June 29, 2009 Image:Nedroid071509.jpg| July 15, 2009 Image:OOTS Sanguine Avenue.gif| November 4, 2010 Image:470604833_vrjCp-L-2.jpg| Feburary 11, 2009 (Part 3 of storyline) Image:Reallifecomics.jpg| January 25, 2008 Image:Seemikedraw110807.gif| November 8, 2007 Image:2010-09-27-sesamestreet.png| September 28, 2010 Image:Sinfest32201.gif| March 22, 2001 Image:somethingpositive-bigbird.gif| 2006 Image:Strewth120709.jpg| December 7, 2009 Image:Strewth060210.jpg| June 2, 2010 Image:Tbk-gaggles.jpg| February 2, 2007 Image:Tbk-clockwork.jpg| July 6, 2007 Image:Wonderella.jpg| December 22, 2007 Image:Wonderella2.JPG| February 14, 2009 Image:Xkcd1.png| July 9, 2010 Comic books Image:Cerebus.jpg| September, 1992 Image:Darkwing duck 1.jpg| July 28th, 2010 Image:FutabaKunChangeBERT.jpg| c.1991 Image:Hellboy.jpg| #8, 2004 Image:Little_Annie_Fanny.jpg| Image:NoNeedForTenchiEnglish.jpg| c.1996 Category:Comics Mentions